official_country_of_panemfandomcom-20200214-history
2nd Annual Hunger Games
The 2nd Annual Hunger Games 'was the second run of the group's annual Hunger Games. It was preceded by the 1st Annual Hunger Games, and is followed by the 3rd Annual Hunger Games. Tributes There were 24 full tributes competing in the games. Not all names were recorded or remembered. Placing Not all placing was recorded or remembered. '''1st '- BioImperius (District 11 Male) - '''Victor 2nd '- tasha122334455 (District 9 Female) - Day 4 (stabbed to death by BioImperius) '''3rd '- RADman5467 (District 2 Male) - Day 4 (killed by tracker jacker swarm) '4th '- iiBlackMagic (District 3 Female) - Day 3 (touched the forcefield and exploded) '5th '- District 7 Male - Day 3 (mauled by wild bear) '6th '- ReformedPlayer (District 12 Male) - Day 3 (spear impalement from BioImperius) '7th '- BugattiCrayon (District 6 Male) - Day 2 (stabbed by ReformedPlayer) '8th '- Bo118 (District 8 Female) - Day 2 (stabbed by BugattiCrayon) '9th '- District 10 Male - Day 2 (killed by tracker jacker swarm) '10th-24th '- Various tributes that were unrecorded/unmentioned - Day 1 (most likely killed in the bloodbath) *District 1 Male *District 1 Female *District 2 Female *District 3 Male *District 4 Male *District 4 Female *District 5 Female *District 6 Female *District 7 Female *District 8 Male *District 9 Male *District 10 Male *District 10 Female *District 11 Female *District 12 Female Victor The victor of the 2nd Annual Hunger Games was BioImperius, the male from District 11. He was the first victor from District 11. At the bloodbath, he gained a sword and had killed most tributes within the event. He got a training score of 11 and was a high threat to many. He currently has left the group and is not expected to make an appearance. Arena The arena for the 2nd Annual Hunger Games was a rather small, forest escape surrounding by tall mountains and cliffs. Small, short, and stubby trees were spread equally throughout the arena. The cornucopia was in the middle of the arena, within a clearing. It was a flat stretch of ground and supplies included as usual for the tributes. There were extra weapon supplies for these games. The trees sometimes contained dangerous tracker jacker nests and would attack nearby tributes. There were also large bushes that were meant as useful hiding spots, and some contained berries. The purple berries poisoned tributes, the neon green ones killed tributes, and the pink ones healed wounds and fed tributes well. There was a small lake next to the cornucopia area and supplied water for tributes. Deeper within the woods lied wild bears that would attack and kill any tributes in sight. Arena Events The 2nd Annual Hunger Games lasted for 4 in-game days. This is a summary of the main events. '''Day 1 *Tributes enter the arena *Cornucopia bloodbath commences (Deaths: District 1 Tributes, District 2 Female, District 3 Male, District 4 Tributes, District 5 Female, District 6 Female, District 7 Female, District 8 Male, District 9 Male, District 10 Tributes, District 11 Female, District 12 Female) *Surviving tributes scatter into the wilderness away from the cornucopia area, except for RADman5467 Day 2 *District 10 Male is attacked by a swarm of tracker jackers while investigating a nearby bush (Death: District 10 Male) *Bo118 is attacked and chased by BugattiCrayon *Bo118 runs into a tree and gets stabbed in the back by BugattiCrayon's sword (Death: Bo118) *BugattiCrayon collects Bo118's remains *BugattiCrayon explores the arena more *iiBlackMagic almost dies due to a poisonous berry *BugattiCrayon is sneak attacked by ReformedPlayer (Death: BugattiCrayon) *District 7 Male climbs a tree and stays there for a majority of the time Day 3 *ReformedPlayer uses a rope to climb a tree and rest *BioImperius throws a kunai and kills ReformedPlayer (Death: ReformedPlayer) *District 7 Male falls off tree due to a bear attack *District 7 Male gets mauled by a bear (Death: District 7 Male) *iiBlackMagic ventures off more into the arena *iiBlackMagic accidently touches the invisible forcefield and explodes into pieces (Death: iiBlackMagic) Day 4 *RADman5467 goes to get berries in a nearby bush *RADman5467 is attacked by tracker jackers on a nearby hidden branch *RADman5467 gets stung to death by the swarm (Death: RADman5467) *tasha122334455 and BioImperius meet at the middle for the final fight *BioImperius and tasha122334455 swordfight in a match *BioImperius successfully slays tasha122334455 (Death: tasha122334455) *The victor is declared Uniform The uniform for the games were simple tawny black jackets with underlying orange-ish v-necks. The black jackets were long-sleeved and kept tributes warm on the cold nights. They were given simple khaki colored pants that were good and matched the forest colors. The jackets had a hood that was used for any possible rain in the arena. They were given hiker's boots, for the arena had a lot of mountainous climate change and steep steps. Trivia *These games had a very glitchy and messed up rope that was supplied in the cornucopia, and was used by ReformedPlayer to glide easily across many trees quickly which made him very hard to catch *These were the first games with wild animals